There is suggestive evidence from the study of patients with paroxysmal nocturnal hemoglobinuria (PNH) that complement activation occurs during sleep. This protocol hypothesizes that there is an excess of complement activation occuring during the sleep cycle of normal subjects. To test this hypothesis, they will draw blood samples from normal subjects during pre-sleep, sleep and awakening periods and assay the plasma samples for complement activation fragments using ELISA's.